Assail
by gohamm15
Summary: Dick goes through a traumatic experience and his family helps him overcome it. Whump, caring daddybats fluff, parental spanking...


_**This will be an AU story that will include caring daddybats, brotherly fluffiness and maybe parental spankings**_

_**Warning, this chapter will contain non con with plenty of whump and I'm making Bane into a huge perv... But don't worry I won't hurt Dickie too much, I make sure he is well taken care of after this traumatic ordeal.**_

* * *

**Dick POV**

"No! Stop!" I screamed as Bane tore away my costume until I was nude and shivering.

"What a pretty boy you are. We are going to have some fun tonight." Bane ran his massive hand over my stomach down to my privates and firmly cupped my balls. "How old are you boy?"

I moaned in pain as he squeezed hard on my balls. "Answer me!" He ordered then spread my thighs wider apart with the restraints around my ankles tightening them to the bed posts to keep me firmly in place. I felt so vulnerable with my arms restrained above my head and my thighs spilt wide open. I was so scared and held back tears as I felt his rough fingers roam across my body.

"Eighteen." I panted out as he painfully squeezed my balls once again.

"I thought you were younger, you certainly look younger, but still young nonetheless...you look much better out of that ridicules costume, I shall leave you like this, a boy with a body like this should not keep it concealed." He laughed as I squirmed and continued to laugh as he tapped my anus with his large middle finger while I yelled, "No!" I felt so violated by the way he was touching me.

"Oh yes boy, you are mine now," Then I felt him press firmly against my rectum and I clenched my ass with all my might but he pushed his finger right in. And I couldn't hold back the wail that burst from my lips when I felt his large finger inside of me.

"So tight, oh but don't worry I'll loosen you right up before you know it,"

"No! Please stop!" I begged as I felt him push his wide finger deeper within me and with his other hand he pinched my nipples.

"Relax boy, this will feel better if you relax," He murmured then I felt a jolt of pleasure course through my body that made my penis twitch.

"Looks like I found your special spot," He laughed as he poked at my prostate vigorously. Before I knew it my penis had swelled up in pleasure and I cried out as my body betrayed me. "No! Stop it!" I hated every second and I hated the moans that escaped my lips while I sobbed in shame. "Stop! Please stop! Don't do that! Stop!"

"It looks like to me like you want it boy, why else would you be so hard." He taunted as he grabbed my hardened length that was already oozing with pre-cum. He stroked my penis with his left hand and stroked my prostate with his wide middle finger from his right hand simultaneously.

I broke out in a cold sweat while I fought hard not to cum but it was a fight I could not win and eventually a powerful orgasm over took me and my body shook in massive spasms of pleasure. I squirted semen all over my stomach and sobbed as he laughed and withdrew his finger from me with a pop. He then swiped up the semen from my stomach with a wet rag. I felt so ashamed of myself and shut my eyes to block out Bane staring smugly at me. As soon as I heard him exit the room I quickly opened my eyes and scanned my surroundings in hopes of finding a way to escape. I thrashed on the bed trying to loosen my bonds but didn't have any luck. Then to my dismay he reentered and approached the bed and set a couple of items down next to me. I strained to see what it was but couldn't make out what he had brought with him.

"I want you completely smooth all over, you're not a hairy boy so this will be quick." He then proceeded to smooth hot wax over my pubic hair then smoothed a light cloth over the area and a second later pulled it away roughly baring me of my hair. I cried out in pain and tears coursed down my face as he continued the process completely leaving me bare down there and he didn't stop there he waxed off my armpit hairs as well!

"Much better, nice and smooth," I felt him run his rough hand over my freshly waxed body parts as I lay defeated still crying from the pain, my lower regions and pits stung like crazy and stung even more when he rubbed a smelly cream liberally all over the areas. "This will help stunt future hair growth."

Just as I was trying to wrap my head around what he just had told me I saw him reach for something that looked similar to a dildo but shorter with a flanged end. He then coated it with an oily substance before he pushed it up against my anus. "No! Stop!" My cries were ignored as he jammed it up into me.

"This plug will help loosen you up, it's almost as wide as my dick." He laughed,

I was in agony, it burned like crazy the more he pushed the plug into me. The pain only got worse when it finally locked in place as my sphincter close around the narrow end of it. I continued to sob from both pain and fear. All I wanted was for my dad to save me.

* * *

**Bruce POV**

"Dad, let me come with you, you're going to need the back up, this is Bane we're talking about!"

"I've already said no Jason, you are to stay here with your brothers and behave for Alfred."

"Dad, please let me help-"

"No," I sternly glared at him and hardened my heart, it's not easy to tell him no when his blue-green eyes look pleadingly up at me.

I pulled on my cowl and entered the Batmobile ignoring Jason's hurtful expression. I quickly drove out from the cave and headed over to where Bane had taken my eldest son captive. I parked outside an abandoned building and stealthy made my way inside. I knew the best way to rescue my son was to take Bane by surprise. Fortunately he never saw me coming and I knocked him out unconscious and bounded in seconds and informed Gotham PD of his location. When I turned on a lamp by the bed I finally got a good look at Dick. I gaped at the sight of him, my eyes scanned his body for any injuries while I quickly untied him from the restraints around his hands and feet. Once he was completely free I wrapped his shivering bare form with my cape.

"Tati" I heard him cry with tears still shining brightly in his beautiful light blue eyes and I engulfed him in a hug and lifted him into my arms and shot out to the Batmobile. As I drove I noticed how Dick kept shifting and squirming around in his seat.

"Did he hurt you?" I dreaded the answer and prayed that my baby boy wasn't raped. I noticed him flush and keep quiet.

I instantly phoned Leslie and asked her to meet me at the cave ignoring Dick's pleading. " No, dad I'm fine please don't call Leslie."

* * *

**Dick POV**

I didn't know how to express to my dad what Bane had done to me. And when I heard him phone Leslie I was mortified with the thought of her examining me and knowing her she would check me over in every part she deemed necessary. I felt so uncomfortable as dad drove us home in the Batmobile, the plug was still firmly inserted up my ass and all I wanted was to discretely pull it out without anyone finding out about it. Once we pulled into the cave I quickly jumped out and ran to the bathroom. Dad was quick on my heels and put his hand to the door not allowing me to shut it.

"Dick, let me take a look at you." I understood his concern but I had a plug rammed up my ass and the only thing I wanted to do at that moment was take it out in private but dad was not making it easy for me.

"Please be honest with me Dick, did Bane do anything...inappropriate to you?"

I think the expression on my face told him all he needed to know because the next thing I knew he was unwrapping me from his cape and checking me all over. He was too strong to resist and can overpower me easily when he was in his overprotective daddybat mode. I squirmed under his scrutiny but knew he only intended to make sure I was alright. I pulled my hands back and covered my ass not wanting him to see the plug but he brushed them away and saw the end of the plug that was invading my ass.

"Did he rape you?" I heard the distress in his voice.

"N..no." I stammered out.

My dad nodded with relief, "You need help removing it?" He pointed toward my ass.

I flush and shook my head 'no' "Can I have some privacy?" I noticed my dad's hesitation before he nodded and backed out from the bathroom. I shut the door firmly and locked it as soon as he stepped out then looked down at myself as I stood cold and naked. I hated what Bane had done to me, I looked like a hairless little boy! I took a deep breath before I reached back and grasped the edge of the plug. It was firmly in place and it was very painful when I tried to pull it out. I couldn't hold back the whimper that escaped my lips as I tried to pull it out. Dad must have heard me because he knocked on the door and asked if I was okay and that Leslie was already there waiting on me, he even tried to open the door but thankfully I had locked it beforehand.

I tried again to pull the plug out but it was too painful to bear and I cried out once more in pain. I miserably started crying, I couldn't take it out and now Leslie would see it buried deep inside of me.

I heard dad bang on the door again, "Open the door,"

I wiped away my tears and picked up the discarded cape from the floor and wrapped it around my body before I unlocked the door. Dad rushed in and drew me in a hug, "Are you okay?"

Tears ran from my eyes as I confessed, "I couldn't take it out,"

"Shh, we'll take it out, it'll be alright," He assured me as he lifted me up into his arms and took me to the designated medical area in the cave where Leslie was already waiting for us. Dad laid me on an examination table and Leslie smiled at me, "How are you Richard? Are you hurt anywhere I should know about?" She asked as she began to pull me free from my dad's cape.

"Bane inserted something up his bottom that he's having trouble removing," Dad informed her much to my mortification.

"Let me have a look," She ordered while turning me to lay on my stomach. I cried out in pain when she tried to pull it free from me.

"I'm sorry, was it inserted without lubrication?"

"No, he put an oil on it before he put it in me,"

"That's good, then it seems the oil must have dried out," I then felt her squirt something around the plug then with one quick strong yank she pulled it out from me.

I gasped and felt very loosened back there just like Bane had wanted...I cringed at how close I was to getting raped that night.

"Did he do anything else to you, sweetheart?" She asked as she ran her gloved finger over my exposed puckering hole. "I don't see any tears around his rectum, so there's no signs of forced entry aside from the plug." Leslie told my dad and I heard him sigh in relief, "Thank god,"

I soon felt a soft blanket drape over my body and dad lift me from the table and wrap the blanket more securely around my body. The nights events had taken a toll on me and left me pretty spent in his arms longing to fall asleep.

* * *

**Bruce POV**

I was thankful to Alfred for keeping the rest of my boys out from the cave. I knew it was no easy feat especially when they're worried about their big brother. I was so relieved when Leslie confirmed Dick was not raped but he was clearly molested and was bared of his whatever pubic hair he once had! And I knew it would have some sort of psychological effect on him with whatever else that freak did to him. As soon as Leslie left I carried my eldest upstairs as he nodded off in a light doss. I needed to get him cleaned up before putting him to bed so Alfred helped draw a bath in my bathroom after assuring the rest of the boys that their big brother was fine and instructing them to go to bed. Alfred also brought a fresh pair of pajamas for Dick and set them off to the side before bidding me a goodnight.

I slowly drew him into my large bathtub and he instantly became a bit more lucid of his surroundings. "Dad?"

"Yes chum, I'm right here, let's get you cleaned up so you can go to bed,"

Dick nodded but made no effort in cleansing himself, it reminded me when he was much younger after a very late patrol he'd be too tired to bathe himself so I ended up having to bathe and dress him before putting him to bed. I didn't mind, I loved taking care of my kids, I consider myself a pretty hands on dad. Expressing myself to them was always done with actions instead of words, I'm not good at expressing myself with words, so to show my love I had no problems showering my kids with hugs and kisses, to show my pride a pat on back usually got the message across and to show my disapproval if they'd broken any of my major rules usually lands them with a sore red bottom. My son had been through so much already but he did break one of my major rules, he put himself in danger by going off to fight Bane on his own. My boys know that there are certain villains they are not to go after on their own and Bane was one of them.

I finished bathing my eldest with a soapy wash-cloth then dried him off with a fluffy towel before I dressed him in his soft flannel pajamas. I took him to his room and tucked him in his bed and watched as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**So what do you think? Did you like it? Should I continue? Please Review!**_


End file.
